Kitten (NO LONGER CONTINUING!)
by Xcryon
Summary: Sapphire is a cat. Oh wait, she has the power to turn into a human! But she isnt like the flying cats, she can't fly. She is a regular cat, and she can turn into a human. One day while being in her guild, she turned into a perosn while sleeping. She woke up to a screaming person, and got kicked out of the guild. But than she comes across a guild called Fairy Tail...
1. Kitten

My paws searched the dirt for something to eat. I can't seem to find anything to eat; I guess that maybe searching in the forest is a bad idea. But most people get scared of me because... I don't know why though…

Oh wait, I know... it's because I'm a black cat (Don't be racists) And of course people think I cause bad luck… Buuuuut... No… I cause good luck. It's the other way around to be honest. Oh wait… I am a VERY normal cat! Yep! But, I can turn into a human… not one of those flying cats who have wings and can turn into a human, but their human form is like a person body but still has cat features. No. I can turn into a regular looking human.

I have gone into Magnolia in my human form a few times, Black hair, Blazing Blue eyes, creamy skin, and every time I turn into a human I have a dress on. But you kind of now know I'm a girl to be honest, because boys wouldn't wear a dress, right? But my dress is VERY beautiful, it has some grey ribbons on it, and it also has some beautiful bows on the side, I have stockings on too, with a pair of heels. But, I never went into one of those guilds before. What if they think I'm bad luck or something?

So I stay as far away as possible from them.

Anyway, I was walking to find some food, but I forgot to get out of my cat form so people were getting out of my path to make way. It feels good to have people treat you like loyalty, but in a mean way.

I looked at some people putting down food to me, and sometimes while I was walking by, people would walk in my same direction so they wouldn't cross my path. Same old same old. Nobody knows what I did when I was in a real guild! I never showed anyone I can change into a human! Until one day, while I was sleeping I forgot to lock my door, and someone walked in while I was in my human form.

I was never allowed to step foot in there ever again.

Anyway, I stopped a few times to eat some food people left for me, and I grinned. People looked at me weirdly, it's like they haven't seen a cat smile before. So I trotted off, then when nobody was looking anymore, while I was walking I changed into my human form and went into a food restaurant.

I looked around to see if anyone could assist me, but no one did, so I decided to sit down. I sat there looking out the window, until something blurred in my view, and a little bit of food was on my face, I put my finger on the food then licked my finger, and it tasted like salmon… MY FAVORITE!

I looked behind me and saw a pink haired boy with a girl in Blonde hair in front of him, I grinned and leaned into the booth and saw a little blue cat sitting down too, I smiled and picked up the blue cat while it was eating.

"WHAT THE!?" Was all the cat said when I picked him up, I was confused, I didn't know cats could talk! That was legend, so I opened its mouth and moved his tongue around. I didn't even see a boy now leaning over the side looking at me, so when I started to pluck out a few feathers from the cats back the boy was now looking at me weirdly.

"Wow, Happy has a secret admire!" I heard the blonde girl speak, but I didn't look at her.

"Oi, Happy! Do you know this girl?" the pink haired boy looked to the blue cat.

"Nag- Nu… NOPe!" I could tell he was trying to talk but since I had my fingers in his mouth examining his teeth he could barely get out any words.

"Happy?" I looked at the blue cat as he looked into my eyes very confused, I think he saw a little bit of my eyes change into a cat eye so he wide eyed, but then I changed my eye back into a human eye.

I just realized that everyone there was looking at me, "I'm sorry! I should really get going!" The whole place was silent and was staring at me; I got out of the booth and stood up, "Please forgive me!" I bowed and left the place.

Wow, that was weird… I think that maybe they thought I was weird or something… I stayed silent and stood there. Then got a very cool idea, I grinned and changed into my regular form. Just a regular looking black cat (Don't be racists)

I waited in a little corner until they got out of the place and started to walk, I followed them really quietly, and I'm surprised they didn't even hear me. So I kept on following them and waited until they went into a building.

When they went in, the door was about to close so I snuck through by scattering over to the door and going inside. I don't think anyone saw me, so I creeped along the edge of the place and examined from a far corner of the room.

"Charle! Please help meee…" I looked to where everyone was looking at Happy and the guild went silent.

I couldn't exactly hear anything everyone else was saying so I decided to sneak up a little bit, and behind a pillar.

"Happy get off of me."

"Oi guys, a girl from the place we went to eat was touching Happy weirdly!"

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"I mean…"

I kind of feel asleep, because it was getting boring. I didn't even notice someone picking me up and plopping me down on a table.

But I did wake up when someone poked up, as a matter of a fact. I literally fell off the table. And was plopped onto the floor, and two other cats went up to me, and I was on all of my paws confused, I only recognized Happy.

"What are you doing in our guild?" I looked to a white cat.

"Guys, she can't speak, she is a regular cat. Don't be dumb!" I looked up to a girl with red hair and she bent down and smiled, "Don't worry cat I'll take care of you!" I stared at her confused. What the heck was going on?

"I think she can speak! But she just doesn't want to say anything!" I looked to a pink haired boy stare down to me. I stared at him, and kept on staring. Did I know him from somewhere? I kept on staring.

"Oi! This cat is creeping me out!"

I kept on staring at him, then I grinned.

Everyone in the guild silenced.

So quiet.

Still.

"Did that cat just smile?" I saw a bunch of people go up to me, and have a confused look on their face. But I forgot I couldn't speak when I was in my cat form so I frowned again. Then went up to the red haired girl and I purred.

"AWWWWWW" I licked her hand.

"Even I'm a cat and I think that's so cute!"

"ITS FAIR! THIS CAT IS MINE!"

I fell asleep after that.

* * *

 **Lol, just so you know. The girl (Who goes by Sapphie, but no one knows yet) Is 16 years old. So she aint an adult. I really hope you like this chapter! I'll be posting somedays and other days I wont. Because I'm going to be working on my other story sometimes:**

 **Days I post a new chapter:**

 **Thursdays**

 **Fridays**

 **Saturdays**

 **And Mondays**

 **(And maybe if I want to post that day i'll be posting another chapter a random day)**

 **R &R!**


	2. Train ugh

I woke up, and I was in the grasp of a certain red haired girl. But she wasn't sleeping, in fact she was holding me in her arms and it seems she was with others because I could hear yelling in the back of me. I didn't even know that we were walking towards a train.

My heart stopped. I stared at the train we were standing in front of, and I could hear behind me a girl screaming, "C'mon Natsu, you're getting on the train!" Well, it sounded like that. I looked back at the train and I tried to break free from the red haired grasp. I HATE TRAINS! Sorry… let me rephrase that. I AHTE EVERYTHING THAT MOVES! But I'm surprised I was able to survive while the red head was holding me.

"Kitty are you ok?" I looked up to the red head, staring down at me. I'm glad she couldn't see my green face underneath my dark fur. I grinned, and she looked at me for a few seconds stammered, then I saw her shrug it off. I stared straight and I scratched the red heads face, "Ow!" I got out of her grasp and made it behind the cat that goes by Happy. I was lucky he was walking on the ground.

I saw everyone look at me confused, and I hissed.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, I think it's a cat version of Natsu…" A dark haired boy said. I stared up towards him and grinned in a agreement. Than he got a bullet to the face by fire.

"Well, we're not going without her."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I checked her-"

"Magnolia leaving in a few minutes." I looked up towards a speaker and frowned. But then something grabbed my sides, and picked me up. Before I knew it, I was already on the train. I pouted quietly.

I didn't want to sleep because if I did, than I think I might turn into a human while sleeping and I don't want that to happen. But I'm surprised that I didn't turn into a human in the red head arms.

I than got sat down, and looked out the window, I saw a bird than hit the window, and I jumped a little. But still surprised no one even saw that loud bang happen.

I than realized it was my friend, Ishkiwa. He was an eagle, but since I was in a room with other animals since I wasn't allowed on the train, I don't think anyone really saw him come onto the train.

I looked at him as he slowly turned into a human. And I than turned into a human too since we can't understand each other as animals. Oh, um, yeah he can turn into a human too, "Hi Ishkiwa! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I need to see my friend after a while right?" Ishkiwa had white hair, freckles, and a leather brown jacket with a white shirt, and some jeans. Plus, he always had a piece of wheat in his mouth. (Lol, I SHIP THEM TWO! :O … Imma make him hot :D)

Than before I knew it someone saw us and yelled at us for being with the animals, so we had to get out quickly.

"Oh Ishkiwa I have a few friends!" Than a bump hit the train, and I almost puked.

"Sapphire I had a feeling that you'd puke.." Than he handed me a bag, I grinned, than barfed in the bag.

"And what did you say?"

"Oh, I have a few friends. I would like you to me-" I barfed again, "I would like you to meet them…" I said sickly.

"Where are they at now?" Ishkiwa said.

"I don't know, we have to check every booth to find them." I grinned, than was about to puke but I held it in… barely.

The first booth we checked had two kids who looked like they are really rich, but I'm pretty sure they weren't. But that wasn't them so we moved on.

The next booth had four people sitting with each other and looked like they were talking but then stopped talking when they saw us peek inside. I think some of the boys eyes were on me and some girls eyes were on Ishkiwa. But that wasn't them so we moved on.

We checked two more booths until someone stopped us.

"What are you guys doing?!" The old lady had blue hair, and had really wrinkly skin.

"Why are you so ol-" Than someone's warm hand covered my mouth and I looked up towards Ishkiwa and he frowned.

"We were looking for some friends."

"WHAT DID THEY LOOK LIKE!?" The old lady said.

I grabbed Ishkiwa's hand form my mouth and pushed it away, "Well, one has pink hair, another has blonde hair, another dark, dark grey I think… and one with red hair. Oh and I think there was a flying blue cat."

The lady stared at me in disbelief. I was confused, I just named a bunch of people so why so weird looking.

"Y- You're friend's w- with Fairy T- Tail?"

Fairy Tail, so that's what the guild was called eh? So I nodded and grinned.

"O- Ok… right t- this way m- ma'am and s- sir." She let us follow her and then she opened up a booth that had two empty seats, I saw a red hair, pink hair, grey hair, and Blonde hair. They stared at us awkwardly.

"Who are these people?" I heard a drowsy pink haired boy in the corner.

"They say y- you're their f- friends… um... I- I'm going to g- go now…" I saw the old lady run away, and kind of fast though. Then I looked back towards the confused four.

"You guys can sit with us." I saw the red haired girl say.

"Thank you uh…"

"Erza. Erza Scarlett."

"Yes. Thank you Erza!" I sat down next to her and I saw Ishkiwa sit down next to a blonde. Wow, I know two names now!

I looked at Ishkiwa sitting awkwardly because he was squished.

"Well, are you guys new?"

"Um… yeah… we're from Crocus." I didn't even know Ishkiwa knew what that place was but it seems like he did.

"Oh, are you guys heading back?" Erza looked at us.

"Yes. We are."

"Oh! That's nice! We're going on a job! You guys can come if you want!"

I was about to say sure! That would be amazing! But then Erza would become sad because she didn't know where I was at. So I had to back down, "No, its fine!" I kind of wanted to go with Ishkiwa but since he had to go back to his guild I couldn't. Than the train stopped at Crocus.

"Crocus, don't forget any loose items. And enjoy your trip in Crocus!" I jumped up and then looked at the speaker, than shot a glance at Ishkiwa saying that I have to go back with the animals.

"Well we must be going! I will see you guys some day!" I ran off with Ishkiwa before they could say anything.

When we got back I turned right into a cat again, and went in my unnecessary cage. I went to sleep, and I didn't even say goodbye to Ishkiwa because he knew I had to go to sleep quickly.

I went fast asleep after that.

* * *

 **GAHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! :( DIE.. lol...**

 **Sapphire: Chill Xcryon... chillll**

 **I guess you're right...**

 **Well... I need a ship name for both Ishkiwa and Sapphire.**

 **Ishkiwa and Sapphire: Wait WHAT!?**

 **Leave a review for what you think the ship name should be! (Runs off)**

 **Sapphire and Ishkiwa: GET BACK HERE!**


	3. How?

I didn't even realize the excessive screaming in the background while I was sleeping. I think I swiveled my ears around a few times but I didn't even notice anything.

The only time when I really woke up was when my cage started to lift up, I realized that Erza was opening up the cage and reaching for me. I let out a faint mew and let the redhead pick me up. She draped my paws on her shoulder and I looked behind her at the pink haired boy. He had his hands over his head and was giving a toothy grin towards Happy. I didn't even realize the enormous monster behind them since I was fixed on salmon boy.

"Did you guys see how I kicked his butt!?" Salmon Boy spoke up breaking the silence.

"Yes Natsu, we heard you say that a bunch of times." Said grey hair boy.

Oh, so salmon boy is Natsu? I like that name, it fits his personality. I gave a faint smile and rested my cheek on Erza's shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ICE PRINCESS!? I ONLY SAID THAT ONCE WHICH WAS NOW!" Natsu said.

"YOU WANNA GO FLAME BRAIN!?"

"IM ALL FIRED UP!" I saw Natsu put his fists up and fire shoot out of his hands, and I looked towards the grey haired boy who held out his open palm and put a fist on it. I tried to break out of Erza's grip to watch the battle.

Even though I can't use magic myself I still enjoy the consistency of magic battles between two wizard mages.

"Natsu, Gray, you're not fighting are you?" Erza said.

I looked towards her and then looked back to the duo. Both were now having happy faces and were saying yes ma'am and Aye… While I'm over here smiling cheerfully. But nobody noticed.

"Lucy." Erza said behind me. So I fixed my gaze towards her, "Me and the girls are having a slumber party. You're welcome if you'd like."

"W- What?"

Silence broke out.

"Oh, um… sure. If I have time to." I looked towards the blonde mage that goes by the name Lucy. I grinned.

"Well, you have to come anyway. We're having it at your house." I smiled even more knowing that there will be a good chance as for me to listen on secrets from the fellow guild members.

I feel asleep after I heard a loud Eh!? And a few Aw!

Hours later

I woke up and stared around realizing that I was now back at the guild. I didn't give a shit about how long I was sleeping for. But I also don't know why but I have an obsession with sleeping.

"Erza I think you should call her Willow."

"No call her Scat!"

"Isn't scat poop..?"

"I don't think so…"

I heard a bunch of people talking over me and I could tell they were talking about me. I gave a faint mew and then the guild went quiet. Than loud awes went everywhere, and I smiled to myself.

"I think that we should name her by how colorful her eyes look." Erza said.

I saw every girl nod in agreement. Than Erza put me on the ground and they started to talk about random stuff.

I lied down and then saw a table of boys. This had Natsu the Salmon haired boy, a grey haired boy, a white haired boy, and a black haired boy. Oh and a blue cat. I grinned and I quietly walked over to the table. I felt bad that I only knew one of four people, and one of the animals… sorry there was only one animal.

"THAT'S MANLY!"

"We didn't even say anything though…"

"Gray where have you been? We were talking about how I beat up the monster in the woods. Get that through your thick skull." Said Natsu.

"Like you have room to talk fire breath." Said grey haired boy. And then they start to call each other lame names and they start fighting. I watch as they fight and anxious to join in also. But sadly I can't. I don't have any magic powers and I beat that they'll beat me into a pulp.

I didn't even see a black haired boy look at me, "Oi Natsu, this cat seems like it likes you guys fighting!"

The two boys immediately stop fighting and I loosen up my muscles.

"Oi what are you talking about?"

"Look! Fight again the cat likes it!"

"Well ok-" Than a punch hit Natsu's face and they are at fighting again. I grin really big and then get up and walk closer and closer to the fight.

"That cat can be stupid. It's going to kill itself."

"THAT'S MANLY!"

I than nuzzle Natsu's leg and he stops fighting and bends down to my face.

"What the heck was that for cat?" Natsu said with his onyx eyes staring into my soul.

I shrug and he becomes pale.

"OI THIS CAT JUST SHRUGGED!" I saw him look up towards the other fellow boys.

"Aye sir! I saw it too!" Happy exclaimed.

But before I could mew again something picked me up and I turned around and Erza was glaring at the boys.

"What are you guys doing with Sapphire?" Erza said angrily.

Sapphire? I like that name. It suits me!

"She came to us!" Natsu said.

Then she flicked his head back and turned away with me in her arms. I got up to her shoulder and looked at them staring at me, I winked than laughed and I saw their jaws drop so far to the ground it looks like they were going to pass out. I chuckled and turned back around surprised that Erza didn't feel me.

Erza was warm, so warm that I fell asleep in her arms.

A few hours later

I think I was still in Erza's arms but I wasn't. The warmth I felt was a lot warmer than Erza so I looked up to who was holding me and I saw Natsu's face and beside him was Happy flying.

"Happy why do we have to look after Erza's cat?"

"Cause you said we would."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Nope…."

"Yes you did. You wanted to see what this cat did."

"Oh yeah I remember know…"

I was confused, I didn't know what they were talking about, but all I knew was that they think I can do something amazing. Oh wait I can do something amazing. Like turn into a regular human. But no way in _hell_ am I going to show them.

We walked a few blocks until we basically hit the woods and a little hut that said Natsu and Happy. I sweat drop.

I think that's their house…

I yawned and kept on looking at the house, I didn't even realize that there was a little bit of a path, I even forgot I was being held.

We stepped inside of the house… and I was in HEAVEN. There was trash everywhere! This place was a mess! I could get used to this! So I jumped out of Natsu's arms and headed for a pile of trash and laid in it probably making my fur all dirty. But you can't see if I'm dirty or not, I have black fur!

"I think this cat is a boy…"

"Aye sir!"

"Well, since _he_ looks like a _guy_ I guess we can show-"

I looked up to Natsu glaring at him for thinking of me as a boy.

"That look… reminds me of a certain red head…" Happy said while shuddering.

I grinned and they immediately cocked their heads towards me as in if they remembered what they wanted to do.

"I just remembered, this cat can grin!"

"Aye!"

I frowned and then nodded as to if I was saying, "Yes, I _can grin_."

Natsu picked me up and looked into my bright blue eyes, I stared right back into his onyx eyes. I sighed. And he brightened up.

"Are you a human?"

I stared at him. Still. Tense.

 _Uh… how did he know?_

* * *

 **WAHAHAHAHIUASQHLWGRIUWY3E;SYRV0W3 :3 IM EVIL! I STOPPED AT A CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAQOhctq8w9y3rq**

 **Natsu: I frikin hate you**

 **:3**

 **Sapphire: That's not funny...**

 **MWAHGAHAHAHAHA**

 **...**

 **Ok, R &R I need a ship name for Ishkiwa and Sapphire :P (Walks away without even noticing the intense stare from Ishkiwa and Sapphire)**


	4. Our secret ok?

I stared at Natsu. He was looking into my eyes and I gulped.

"Oi, do you even know what I'm saying?"

I nodded slowly while I looked at Natsu for a quick second before looking towards the ground.

"Then answer the question. Are you a human?"

I lowered my face into my furry chest and rested my chin upon it looking down. How did he find out? I'm not supposed to tell anyone!

I looked up towards the impatient salmon boy and nodded slightly. He stared into my blue eyes and his mouth dropped wide open, then he stood up.

"Ok, show us what you _really_ look like..." Said Natsu.

He does know I'm not an actual human right? I was born as a cat but then learned the power to turn into a human form from watching wizards. I then teached it to Ishkiwa, who also born eagle.

I looked back at Natsu and backed up into the darkness. I didn't want to change into a human right in front of him because I get embarrassed since I wear a skirt and when I change into a human my skirt flips up for a few seconds but then turns into its normal stance.

I moved up back into the light and looked into Natsu's onyx eyes. Then I blushed because I don't like the way when people look at me when I turn into a human, I get embarrassed. I looked down while blushing and didn't look back at Natsu.

"You're a human?! I- I didn't think I was right!" Natsu said.

"Um… can I change back into a cat now?"

"No! I need to tell everyone in the gui-"

"NO!"

Natsu stared at me confused.

"I- I mean no, don't do that. Because if you do so I will be kicked out of the guild for the second time. Now please don't tell anyone. It's our secret." I looked down embarrassed because Natsu was now looking at me weirdly.

"Oh, well Happy knows too."

I looked towards Happy who was pale.

"Um Happy are you ok?" I asked.

"Y- You're… YOU'RE THE CREEPY GIRL AT THE SHOP!" Happy screamed and flew out of the door crying.

"Oh right, I'm really sorry. I never got up close to a flying cat before please forgive me…" I felt a little tear but then wiped it away.

"Hm… are you a tomboy?"

"What…?"

"Like, when the boys and me were fighting you were interested. Plus you act boyish to…"

"Well my friend Ishkiwa says I'm Boyish…" I murmured. And does he know grammar? I hate pink and all and I even know what grammar is! (No offense fellow readers)

"Oh, you should be my friend!" Natsu said while grinning.

"Really?"

"Sure!"

I grinned and hugged him, "OH THANK YOU!" Then I pulled him away from me and I looked into his eyes, "Um, could you show me your other friends…? I want to be their friend too!"

"Uh I guess…"

"Yay!" I was about to leap out of the door when I let go of Natsu but he stood inside the hut, "Helloooo what are you doing? I want to meet them _now_!"

Natsu grinned and we left the house, or hut as I might say. I think I heard Happy behind us since I still have cat hearing and cat vison but some human abilities, I think I heard him from a distance from me. I looked towards Natsu who had his hands over his head while his eyes closed and smiling. I did the same… well I tried to but kind of failed at it. I think I heard Natsu chuckle and so I looked at the sky to see if Ishkiwa was around but I think he is already asleep since it is nighttime.

I then got an idea; I remembered that the girls were having a sleepover tomorrow! Maybe I could ask Natsu to come! But wait… it's a girl's sleepover… oh well! I'll tell him after the sleepover!

We reached the guild and I was nerves. I think I still heard a lot of people in the guild since it wasn't time for the guild to close up.

I frowned and I think Natsu saw this and patted my back.

"It's ok! We'll tell them your name is… uh…"

"Sapphire!" I said while grinning. I didn't have a name in the past so Ishkiwa just called me fluff. It was funny, especially the way he said it.

"Yup! Sapphire!" Said Natsu while grinning.

He looked back towards the guild and grinned, then he slammed the doors open.

"IM BACK!" Natsu screamed while he blew out fire form his mouth. I was stunned.

"Natsu always with his shenanigans…" Said a brown haired mage drinking some booze. She looked right at me and grinned.

"Oi Natsu! Oh is your _girlfriend~?_ " Said the Brown haired girl. I didn't blush, nor did Natsu because we just meet and plus it wasn't really anything serious. Plus I got my Ishkiwa! (I promise you all, she isn't a stalker XD) (Not mentioning any names… *cough* Juvia *cough*)

Everyone in the guild fell silent and stared at me, I got embarrassed. And I swore I saw some looking at my big cleavage. I felt even more embarrassed. I sighed and smiled.

"Guys she ain't my girlfriend, she is my friend. And her name is Sapphire…" (Lol, XD Nalu and NaLi fans don't worry Natsu and Sapphire are just friends. Nothing is going on between them XD Chillllllll)

Everyone looked at me, I smiled and then looked towards the grey haired mage.

I scooted over to him as everyone had an intense stare on me.

"Hey aren't you the stripper that doesn't even have any abs? Cause, maybe you should put some clothes on. I ain't seeing anything there especially since you don't even have a pee pee." I grinned; I heard the whole guild go from silent to laughing out loud.

And then the stipper boy looked around frantically looking for his clothes. I laughed and then saw the black haired boy.

"I've seen you somewhere right…?" I bent down towards the guys face and I swear I saw a little blush. But he wasn't looking at my face; he was looking at my breast. I got a tick mark and slapped his face, "Don't be such a pervert, plus I already know you got the girl with blue hair." I looked over towards Levy knowing it was her name because I've heard her name a few times before.

"Ain't that right Levy?" I called out as the whole guild began to laugh hysterically again because of the cute almost going to be pretty soon couple. I grinned and then looked back at Natsu who had a surprised look on his face. I think he was surprised because I was funny. I think I am at least. I winked at him (You probs hate me but it's not a flirty wink. Again, chill NaLu and NaLi fans chill, the wink was a knowing wink as in that she is making new friends even faster)

I laughed along with the rest of the guild until a thought got into my head. I grinned. 'tomorrow is going to be the girls night out. That is also the day that I can ship people.' I had a nasty grin and I think I saw a few people look at me oddly but I smiled again.

* * *

 **4th chapter is up! I feel proud. (Tear rolls down cheek) Lol, :D THNX U ALL FOR READING THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER! Like I said, THE ONLY PERSON IM SHIPPING SAPPHIRE WITH IS GOING TO BE ISHKIWA! Also, i'm going to have a chart as in how many times Sapphire turns into a human. So far it's been two times.**

 **Count Human: 2**

 **R &R (Also thnx Angry101 for reviewing!) (Lol when you only have one reviewer xD)**


End file.
